1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an improved method for the production of metal embossing surfaces by the electrolytic deposition of metal on the surface of an electrode having a certain construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,211 is directed to a process for producing a pattern embossing surface by electroplating an electrode.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,627,836 and 3,776,875 are directed to specific materials which are sold as molding and encapsulating compounds.